In My Place
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: Kurt surprises the New Directions in LA before Nationals and he and Blaine talk. Written for ImaGleekBaby's birthday


**A/N Happy birthday to ImaGleekBaby (though it was on July 3rd... Don't worry, I sent it to her on time! ;-) **

**Let me know what you think?**

**The title comes from the Coldplay songs with the same name, which is also mentioned in the story.**

* * *

The moment he stepped out of the airport, Blaine took a deep breath and relished in the feeling of the warm LA sun on his skin, ignore the slightly panicked shouts from Mr. and Mrs. Shuester who were desperately trying to keep the group together. He looked up when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

'Ready for Nationals, dude?' Blaine grinned back at Sam.

'Fuck yeah,' he laughed, bumping his fist with his best friends'. 'Nationals… I can honestly say I'd never expected we'd make it.' Sam nodded, his arm still around Blaine.

'Yeah, after everything that happened at Sectionals with Marley and how close we were to not even making it to Regionals… But we're here, man, LA! We're here to nail Nationals for the second time in a row-'

'Come on, boys, this way!' Blaine and Sam followed the other New Directions as Mr. and Mrs. Shuester lead them to their hotel, which was according to them only a few blocks away from the airport. Twenty minutes later Blaine let out a deep sigh as he adjusted the strap of his guitar case on his shoulder, rolling his eyes at Sam, as Mr. Shuester ran past them, stopping person after person to ask for directions to the hotel.

'Can I help you, Mr. Shue?' Everybody looked around at the familiar voice and grinned straight away when they saw who stood in front of them.

'Noah! It's good to see you! What a coincidence!'

'Good to see you too, Mr. Shue! Definitely coincidence.' Mr. Shuester seemed to miss the sarcasm in Pucks voice and the wink he sent Jake when he looked away. It wasn't until they were safely inside the hotel rooms, making their beds, that Jake walked over to Sam and Blaine and whispered in their ears.

'Nothing coincidence, I texted him because I was afraid we would never get to the hotel and would have to go straight to Nationals without a night of rest.' The boys laughed.

'When does he finally learn to just print a route planner from the internet. This is exactly what happened last year in Chicago,' Blaine added. Sam nodded in agreement. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'You can come in, we're all decent,' Blaine yelled, assuming it was Mr. Shuester or one of the girls.

'I don't know if that's a good thing or not.' Blaine's eyes widened and he spun around as fast as he could, making him stumble on his feet, at the sound of the all too familiar voice. There he was, the most beautiful thing in existence. Kurt Hummel, smirking that hot little smirk of his, his unbelievable eyes twinkling.

'Kurt,' he exclaimed, wrapping the boy up in his arms. He could feel Kurt's laughter more than he could hear it, the rumbling through his chest.

'Hi, Blaine, it's good to see you too!' Blaine pulled back, still grinning.

'But what are you doing here?' Kurt shrugged.

'It's New Directions' first Nationals without me. I want to see how you'll do, of course!' He leaned in a bit, bringing his face closer to Blaine's. 'And I wanted to see you, of course.' When Kurt pulled back, Blaine raised his eyebrows.

'I thought you said no more friends with benefits,' he reasoned, whispering as to avoid the other boys overhearing their conversation.

'Who said anything about friends.' With that statement, accompanied with a wink, Kurt left to greet the other New Directions, leaving Blaine completely dumbstruck.

Everyone, the New Directions, Mr. and Mrs. Shuester, Puck and Kurt, went out for dinner together to a rather small but cozy restaurant. They had barely entered the place or Kurt was already dragging Blaine away to a table in the furthest corner. From the looks his friends were giving him, he concluded they knew what Kurt was planning. After they had ordered and their drinks had arrived, Kurt started talking.

'I must admit, I was a little overwhelmed and thrown off track when you proposed after Regionals.' Blaine bowed his head in embarrassment at the memory but Kurt grabbed his hand and forced Blaine to look at him by gently but firmly pushing his head up with a thumb under his chin.

'Do you remember what I told you, Blaine?' Blaine opened his mouth to reply but Kurt didn't give him the chance.

'I told you I wasn't ready for a big commitment like marriage because we were both too young and too many things were left for us to work through first, turning what we have back into a healthy relationship. As you and I both know we have been talking a lot in the past few month. We talked about what happened to cause the breakup to happen and the mistakes we both made. We also talked about what we did wrong after the breakup. How you had trouble with giving me space and I had trouble keeping it in my pants around you.' Blaine giggled a little at that.

'I want you to know first that I am still not ready for marriage, Blaine, but it'll come. I promise. And when the time is there, I want you to be the man I will marry. So will you please be my boyfriend again?' A few tears leaked from Blaine's eyes as he leaned forward over the table, pressing his lips to Kurt and whispered 'yes' to his lips.

The night was spend in Kurt's hotel room, with very reluctant permission from Mr. Shuester, and was hot to say the least. When they lay down next to each other, panting and sweating heavily, for the second time that night, Blaine let out a deep sigh, followed by a small groan as he wiggled around.

'Are you okay,' Kurt asked, turning his head to face his boyfriend. Blaine just hummed contently, curling up to Kurt and lying his head down on his chest. His fingers started tracing patterns on Kurt's naked chest, sliding across the sweaty pale skin he had dreamed about for so long. After a while he finally decided to let out his thoughts.

'My ass hurts.' Kurt burst out into laughter, his arms moving to wrap around Blaine, pressing him even closer to his body. He loved the feeling of Blaine's heart beat against his side, knowing that this boy, so full of life in every way possible, wanted to share his life with him.

'I'm sorry, babe. I'm afraid Nationals is going to be a literal pain in this ass for you this year. I should have let you top.' He felt Blaine shake his head.

'No, you know how much I love bottoming and you just wanted to please me. I'll be fine tomorrow. I'm just a little nervous about my solo.' Kurt, knowing his boyfriend better than anyone else, knew that a bit nervous usually meant lying awake for hours before falling into a fitful sleep because he's actually terrified.

'I love you, Blaine, and one of the reasons I love you is your impeccable talent. You're an amazing performer and the crowd's going to love you.' When Blaine eventually fell asleep on Kurt's chest it was without the usual sleep filled with unreachable dreams and unfixable mistakes. Instead he dreamed of soft porcelain skin and pink lips kissing every inch of his body. The next morning they were late for breakfast.

Blaine was the first one to perform that night. He sang a beautiful redemption of Coldplay's In My Place, his eyes locked with Kurt's at all times.

_Please, please, please,  
Come back and sing to me  
To me, to me,  
Come on and sing it out_

When he was finished, he was met with a loud applause and grinned at Kurt, before joining the other New Directions in their group number. When they got off stage, Kurt was backstage, waiting for them. Blaine fell straight into Kurt's arms, kissing him passionately.

It didn't even matter whether they won or not. They got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?

* * *

**A/N Whoop! I'm a cheesy bastard and not even remotely embarrassed! ;-)**

**Let me know what you think? :-) Review?**

**Tumblr (send ask to get your own birthday drabble for free): .com**

**Twitter: elisahpfreak**


End file.
